Suerte, mi amor
by Tedy-chan
Summary: "La incertidumbre me persigue. Porque ¿Qué se supone que debería de hacer uno cuando frente a tus ojos la persona que mas amas se deshace? Sobre todo por causas de seriedad mayor y sin remedio alguno, mi pequeño rubio". [Jean/Armin Agnst One-shot]


(Ok, me puse medio corta venas y decidí escribir esto. Tomando en cuenta que no tiendo a escribir mucho en primera persona, fue un dolor en el ass. Pero espero que no me haya equivocado mucho.

Disfruten 3)

He yo de preguntarme ¿Alguna vez se ha presenciado a lo mas hermoso morir lentamente? Porque yo si lo he hecho. Y no refiriéndome de una manera literal, la cual pienso que no es la peor de todas. Si no perder algo tan precioso y adorado en cuanto a esencia de refiere.

Como es que todo lo que era aquello se va perdiendo poco a poco, y como es que desvanece sin dejar rastro. Casi a comparación con las hojas de los árboles, las cuales suelen de vivos colores y fuertes durante ciertas épocas, mas cuando llegan estaciones de frio intenso estas tienden a caer y desaparecer sin dejar huella atrás.

Así te sentía yo, viendo como es que te debilitabas frente a mis narices y pareciera que no podía hacer nada el respecto. Me acercaba hacia a ti, a hablarte, a preguntarte como te encontrabas. Yo solo recibía una fría mirada o un movimiento de cabeza desinteresados, y te ibas sin decir mas ni dudar un momento.

Nunca habías sido así, ni si quiera antes de haberte conocido o haberte hecho presencia en el mundo, y lo sabía. Me destrozaba.

¿Y como no habría de hacerlo? En silencio te miraba cada vez mas débil. Lo eras desde un principio, pero tu fragilidad iba siendo cada vez mas notoria. Te notaba mas delgado y casi hasta los huesos debido a la falta de alimento, tu hermosa palidez ahora se había vuelto fantasmal y el color había abandonado tu rostro sin piedad. Esos ojos tan bellos y tan azules habían perdido brillo y ahora solo había un par de estanques secos y rojizos de tanto llorar, a lo cual tu pensabas que nadie se daba cuenta pero era mas que notorio; y a ello lo acompañaban un par de grandes y obscuras ojeras, las que en realidad eran típicas debido a tu costumbre de disfrutar de la lectura a altar horas de la noche, pero al punto de parecer moretones era excesivo.

Tus dorados cabellos al igual que tus ojos habían perdido brillo. Se notaba mas largo, pero la mayoría del tiempo estaba sin cepillar y maltratado, como si hubieras dejado de esmerarte para verte bien a diferencia de como solías hacerlo cada mañana, independientemente de que en realidad no lo necesitaras.

Aquella adorable sonrisa que tanto solía amar y añoraba por volver alguna vez en mi corta vida ya no tenia presencia, y dudaba que fuera así por un largo periodo indefinido. Ya ni si quiera hacia un esfuerzo por querer hacerla surgir, me había dado por vencido... Y lo que mas me preocupaba, es que tu gusto por la lectura había decaído.

Pero a mi nada de eso me importaba. Todas las mañanas te veías hermoso y encantador, y si era posible mas que el día anterior. Seguías siendo el pequeño cerebrito del cual me enamore y que nunca dejaría solo... Me daba cuenta de tu ausencia y como es que te mirabas mas demacrado, pero ¿Siéndote sincero? Apenas y lo notaba debido a esa adorable carita que no había besado en un tiempo.

Llorabas por las noches encerrado en tu habitación, en silencio para que nadie se diera cuenta. Pero yo lo notaba. Decías a la mayor Hanji que no podías ayudarle con su papeleo y experimentos porque te encontrabas muy enfermo, y debido a tu deteriorado estado te creía a pesar de que no era cierto. Pero yo lo notaba.

Saltabas las horas de la comida, teniendo la excusa de que no tenias apetito, aunque en realidad solo querías evitar conversación. Y yo lo notaba...

¿Y que se supone que debía de hacer contigo? Era tuyo y tu eras mío, pero en situaciones como estas no estaba seguro de como actuar. No querías hablar conmigo ni con nadie mas que conocieras, y eso me dolía ya que yo pensaba que era tu único apoyo. Me sentía un inútil, peor que una mierda.

No habíamos intimado en lo que constaban semanas, y estoy seguro de que tampoco habíamos tenido una conversación de mas de quince minutos. Intentaba hablar del tema y tu lo evitabas. Insistía y te exaltabas, para luego irte completamente en cólera.

Entendía, mas era desesperante e intentaba contener el ardor en mis ojos cada vez que te miraba encorvado y con la mirada a tus pies. Y en ese momento no era la excepción.

Te tome de la muñeca evitando que te fueras corriendo, como habías hecho una infinidad de veces. Te jalonee en indicación de que quería que te quedaras... Pero solo recibí a cambio un golpe directo en la mandíbula.

Retrocedí y me sostuve el rostro, mirándote directamente. No había sorpresa ni indignación en mi rostro. También estoy muy seguro de que no había seña alguna de enojo o decepción. Solo estaba ahí, mirándote. Tus ojos llenos de rabia y nervios me impactaban, pero suponía que no lo suficiente como para hacerme mostrar alguna emoción exaltante hacia ti.

Te sostuve de nueva cuenta, esta vez apretando el agarre y por ambos brazos. Forsajeaste en contra mía y lanzaste varias maldiciones y golpes al aire. Nunca te había visto tan enojado en lo que constaba de conocerte. Siempre habías sido tan tranquilo y sereno que yo no sentía que aquel fuera mi pequeño rubio al cual bese a la luz de la luna...

Tan solo te miraba sin inmutarme, mientras dabas varios golpes a mi cuerpo y un par de patadas. Sentía como me dolían los hombros, el pecho y las espinillas. Además, estoy muy seguro de que tenías intensiones de lastimarme en la entrepierna... Me odiabas, y lo sabía porque lo gritaste en voz alta.

Amargas lágrimas empezaron a surgir de tus ojos y tus voz comenzó a cortarse poco a poco, escuchándose mas ronca. Tus golpes no eran precisamente los mas fuertes que había recibido, pero podía notar como es que estos iban bajando en intensidad hasta ser suaves empujones de impotencia. Mordiste tus suaves labios y tan amados con desdén, casi al punto de querer herirte.

Sabia que era el primero y el único en verte llorar desde hacia mucho tiempo, y no tenia la certeza de saber si era algo que me hacia feliz o me desgarraba. Te amaba, y no quería que ningún mal te ocurriera jamás.

Tus delgados y delicados brazos comenzaron a rodear mi cintura, al principio tensos. Tus pequeñas manos tomaron con fuerza mis ropas y las apretaste con dolor. Sentí tu cuerpo temblar, como un pequeño animal indefenso al cual quería proteger con mi propia vida y la de los demás. Y no podía evitarlo, tu abrazo transfería todo el dolor que sentías en ese momento y muchísimo mas que no podía captar ni podría describir, ni con todas las palabras del mundo.

Te tome entre brazos y enterré mi rostro en tus suaves cabellos... Recuerdo tu dulce y rota voz mencionando mi nombre, como si hubieras nacido para pronunciarlo de esa manera en la que solo tu podías hacerlo.

Armin... Mi pequeño. La vida es una mierda, lose. Es tan injusta y trae mas problemas de la que mucha gente puede manejar, tu mas que nadie sabe de eso. Pero he de odiar como es que una flor tan bella se deja a si misma marchitar, cuando ella misma es su propia salvación.

Has perdido tanto, a tu familia... Y ahora a tus dos mejores amigos. Pero yo no puedo prometerte que las cosas estarán bien, solo puedo procurarte que saldrás adelante, así como yo lo hice. Y no tienes que hacerlo como yo, recordando en soledad contando cada estrella, como yo contaba cada peca en aquella cara que apenas y podía recordar, lo cual odiaba.

Estoy aquí para ti y no te dejare. Por favor confía en mi y déjame ser tu apoyo... Solo me queda decirte: Suerte, mi amor.

(Peguenme \o/ -Alza los brazos-)


End file.
